Gay
by EricForman
Summary: Drarry  Draco/Harry , Lemmon desde el primer capítulo hasta el último. Conjunto de one shots. Capítulo cuatro: Cómo follar en un Ford Anglia y no ser arrestado en el intento
1. El rollo de papel higiénico

**N/A: ( El título es... wtf, I know)**

**Bueno… hola!**  
**Después de taaaanto tiempo, por lo menos a mi se me hizo un montón, traigo con ustedes algo que hace casi un año no me dignaba a escribir, sí señores, DRARRY. Y no solo Drarry, Drarry lemmon; y cuando digo lemmon es lemmon desde el primer capítulo hasta el último, lemmon vulgar y porno!**

**La idea es publicar una serie de 7 one-shots, creo yo no relacionados entre sí, todos de la pareja Draco/Harry y TODOS y cada uno de ellos LEMMONs.**

**Lo comparé con mi último lemmon,(Creo que era un Dramione o un Harmony, no recuerdo bien. En fin, era allá aité, a principios de año) y cuando digo lemmon me refiero a un lemmon en TODO sentido de la palabra, y en definitiva me siento más feliz (Y vulgar. MUY VULGAR) con el resultado, pero bueno ya no alargo más la intro y dejo el primer capítulo. El título es extraño lo sé, pero ya llegaron hasta acá y tienen que leer ;)**

**Advertencia: Sexo, sexo vulgar, sucio y rudo, sin duda. Y lenguaje malhablado al estilo de esta querida servidora que les presenta hoy la historia. xD**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes y los uso para satisfacer mis perversiones sexuales.**

**Dedicación: El primero va para Martu, porque la extraño mucho y porque yo sé que ESTE estilo de Drarrys le ENCANTAN. Te quiero mucho, persona(L)**

**

* * *

**

"**El rollo de papel higiénico"**

Para Harry Potter subir atropelladamente las escaleras no le daba la velocidad que creía necesaria para llegar a tiempo. "Mierda", alcanzó a maldecir, agarrándose del pasamanos con las manos terriblemente sudadas, y con ganas de tirarse al suelo en posición fetal y rodar de un lado a otro. Puta escalera interminable de mierda. Asestó un manotazo a la puerta y entró con rapidez al baño. Se bajó los pantalones en un tirón desesperado, y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el asiento del inodoro. Estuvo a punto de lanzar alguna que otra palabrota, otra vez, pero su rostro se limitó a dibujar una mueca de satisfacción.

Embargado por esa placentera sensación que a uno le provoca ir al baño luego de treinta putos minutos aguantándose, estiró su mano derecha hacia un costado, tanteando en busca del papel higiénico, pero lo único que sintió fue un rollo de cartón en dónde debería estar el papel. Quiso imaginarse que aquello era mentira, que alguien había puesto cabello de unicornio en su desayuno y estaba terriblemente volado; pero el desviar la mirada hacia el rollo de cartón sin siquiera una pizca de papel higiénico confirmó sus temores. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, intentando descargar en ello su rabia.

_Mierda. Joder. Mierda._

¡Era verdaderamente increíble que lo hubiera hecho otra vez! ¿Cuántas veces habían discutido por ello? ¿No se cansaba de jugar su estúpido jueguito? Debería rellenar su almohada de testículos de hipogrifo, cambiar su crema de afeitar por crema batida o algo por el estilo, y que se dejara de joder.

Pero la situación no iba terminar allí, no. De aquello podía asegurarse.

* * *

Su caminar era demasiado normal como para que alguien lo notase; no, ni siquiera él. Atravesó la cocina y llegó hasta el refrigerador, sacó una lata de jugo, la abrió con dos dedos y se la llevó a la boca. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, su tragar era demasiado normal como para que él lo notase. El muchacho rubio que se encontraba a dos metros de él, leía el periódico, allí de pie, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina, apenas se inmutó al oírlo pasar y tomar el jugo de la heladera (Y eso que Harry es de las personas que hacen ruidos irritantes cuando la comida o bebida apenas toca sus labios). Se limitó a desviar la vista hacia donde estaba el moreno durante dos segundos, unos dos segundos muy muy cortos, y siguió concentrado en su lectura.

El ojiverde volvió a depositar la lata de jugo en el refrigerador, y cerró la compuerta. Nada, ni siquiera parecía haber notado su presencia. El muy desgraciado estaba pretendiendo que no había hecho nada, que era tan inocente como un niño de cinco años. Eso lo sacaba de quicio. Lo sacaba tanto de quicio que le daban ganas de golpearlo en el rostro hasta verlo sangrar. O tal vez de follarlo contra la mesa de la cocina hasta que le rogara piedad.

—Acabo de salir del baño —anunció, y por primera vez Draco lo miró directamente y sin disimularlo. Tenía las cejas arqueadas y aquella odiosa mirada de "Me importa tanto como el lunar en el trasero de Dumbledore".

—De acuerdo, cuando salgas del clóset me avisas, ¿te parece?

_Imbécil. _

Volvió a voltear la vista hacia el periódico, y continuó leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry rodeó la mesa de la cocina hasta llegar al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el blondo, y adoptó la misma posición que él, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y dejando descansar su peso sobre sus brazos.

—Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato.

Otra vez las cejas arqueadas. Otra vez la odiosa mirada del lunar en el trasero de Dumbledore. Y sus ganas de golpearlo en el rostro (O follarlo contra la mesa) aumentaron.

—¿Un trato, dices?

_Sí, un trato, grandísimo bastardo, como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando._

Lo vio volver a rodar los ojos hacia el periódico, no sin antes mojar el dedo índice con la lengua y cambiar de página el periódico. En ese momento quiso arrancarle los ojos con un tenedor para que no volviera a hacer eso, eso de menospreciarlo con la mirada como si fuera un asqueroso insecto pegado en la planta de la zapatilla.

—El que lo terminaba tenía que cambiarlo. Ese era el trato.

—No he sido yo el que lo ha terminado—anunció, esta vez sin siquiera dignarse a levantar la vista de las letras impresas en aquel trozo de papel que, seguramente, era menos interesante que ver madurar una mandrágora.

—No hay un hada mágica que viene a terminarse el papel higiénico y luego no lo cambia, Draco.

Una sonora risita de suficiencia se escapó de entre los dientes del rubio, mientras volvía a mojar su índice para pasar la página del periódico. ¡Qué pedazo de imbécil! No le vendría mal que lo tumbara contra la pared y le metiera la lengua hasta el esófago para que dejara de lanzar esas risitas irritantes y parara de una puta vez de mojar su dedo con la lengua.

—Eres un arrogante inmaduro —sentenció el ojiverde, sintiendo la ira trepar por sus piernas.

—Oh, eso sí que me ha dolido.

Harry volvió a rodear la mesa de la cocina y apoyó su espalda contra el material frío de la puerta del refrigerador, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. No le alcanzaba con dejarlo sin papel higiénico, además tenía que humillarlo, ignorarlo, menospreciarlo, y, por supuesto, decorar todo eso con unos cuántos comentarios irónicos.

—¿En verdad te cuesta tanto cambiar el rollo de papel higiénico?

No podía ver su rostro, porque el blondo estaba de espaldas a él, pero no lo necesitó para saber que otra sonrisita idiota se había asomado en sus pálidas facciones. Apretó los puños y, cuando oyó a Draco contestarle, sintió que la rabia ya no era una débil ráfaga en sus piernas, sino un pequeño duendecillo trepado en sus hombros que le tapaba los ojos y le gritaba insultos groseros en los oídos.

—¿En verdad te molesta tanto tener el culo sucio, _Potter_?

Dos grandes zancadas le bastaron para llegar donde se encontraba aquel joven que en aquel momento tanta amenaza suponía para él. Se acercó tan bruscamente por detrás, que la mitad izquierda de su torso chocó con la mitad derecha de la espalda de él. Lo sintió estremecerse, lo sintió a pesar de que el blondo intentaba disimularlo bastante bien. Lo sintió porque sus piernas flaquearon levemente, y por unos cortos instantes su mirada se alejó del periódico, pero retomó el rol de indiferencia que le correspondía en dos segundos.

—¿Todavía no piensas cambiar el rollo de papel higiénico, grandísimo patán?

Su sonrisita de suficiencia. Sus ojos bailando a través de las noticias. Su índice contra su lengua. El sonido de la hoja del periódico al darse vuelta.

—Entretenido tu repertorio de insultos de hoy, la verdad. Y no, no pienso cambiar el rollo de papel higiénico, cara rajada.

Otras enormes ganas de meter su mano por su boca, arrancarle el hígado y tirarlo contra la pared. Ganas de tomarlo por las caderas y penetrarlo en una sola estocada, de hacer que grite con sus embestidas, de escuchar su nombre saliendo entre gemidos de su boca. Porque, aunque no lo admitiría ni aunque lo obligaran a tomar un caldero enorme de Veritaserum, en el fondo _le gustaba_ que lo mirara como a un repugnante insecto aplastado, que lo ignorara (O al menos intentara hacerlo) cuando lo sermoneaba acerca de rollos de papel higiénico, que emita esa sonrisita de una superioridad que no poseía, o que mojara su índice contra su lengua una y otra vez.

Unos cinco segundos lentos y tormentísimos transcurrieron en silencio, Draco leyendo el periódico (O por lo menos fingiéndolo) y Harry imaginando las mil y una maneras de poseerlo de manera eufórica sobre la mesa de la cocina. Iba llevar nuevamente el dedo índice hacia la lengua, cuando una mano que emitía un calor abrasador lo tomó del codo y le impidió moverse.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso otra vez.

No supo muy bien el cuándo (Y mucho, muchísimo menos el cómo), pero el último recuerdo consciente que tuvo fue el haber volteado el rostro hacia la mano que sujetaba, con una fuerza que no sabía que el ojiverde tenía, su codo. Consciente porque en el momento en el que unos labios chocaron de una manera brutal contra los suyos, perdió cualquier pensamiento cuerdo que pudiera existir en su cerebro. Y se olvidó de aquel plan de tortuosa indiferencia, de rodar los ojos y leer el periódico, incluso de emitir alguna sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

La lengua de Harry exploró toda la boca del joven rubio, que quiso no parecer tan condenadamente desesperado al responderle, pero el tenso torso que se frotaba contra su espalda no le permitía concentrarse ni un puto segundo en cómo tenía que actuar Draco Malfoy. Cuando dejó de besarlo intentó voltearse, para quedar frente a frente, lo intentó pero aquella mano caliente seguía cerrándose fuertemente sobre su brazo, y al amagar que iba soltarse simplemente logró que con un movimiento del moreno, estuviera obligado a mostrarle donde sus cabellos se convertían en piel: su nuca.

Sintió que los dedos del moreno se relajaban un poco y dejaban su brazo en libertad, y ambos brazos cayeron con un estrépito contra la mesa de la cocina, tampoco quiso que aquello fuera acompañado por un gemido, pero estaba tan aturdido y tan jodidamente excitado que no podía controlar sus actos, y mucho menos al sentir como un notable bulto crecía contra su nalga derecha. Es que todo era tan extraño que ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que ambos se hubieran quitado la camisa, pero lo cierto es que ahora tenían el torso desnudo y no estaba seguro de si aquello le desagradaba.

El ojiverde deseaba apartarse de él, porque, después de todo, seguía enfadado, pero su entrepierna palpitaba tanto que estaba completamente seguro de que si se alejaba iba a desintegrarse y convertirse en cientos de pedacitos de porcelana; y sólo podía restregarse con cólera contra la nalga derecha de Draco. Su mano derecha cobró vida propia y se deslizó desde la cintura del rubio hasta donde el vientre pierde su nombre, y joder que estaba tan caliente y palpitante que simplemente no pudo evitar apretarlo con un deseo que no supo cuándo comenzó a controlar sus movimientos.

Mientras la mano derecha continuaba masajeándolo, su mano izquierda se dirigió hasta el botón del pantalón del rubio, que continuaba intentando (con poco éxito, a decir verdad) no moverse tanto, no frotarse obsesivamente contra la mano del moreno. Al conseguir desabrochar el botón, tiró de los pantalones del muchacho bruscamente, y sus manos (Que de un momento a otro se volvieron torpes, como si intentara enhebrar una aguja) desprendieron sus propios jeans que cayeron al suelo junto con sus calzoncillos.

No supo el momento en el que lo decidió, aunque francamente creía no haberlo decidido, sino haber actuado por instinto; el asunto es que se inclinó hacia delante de manera repentina y sus manos atrajeron las caderas del rubio, como en una embestida a través de la ropa interior de Draco. Lo vio arquearse contra él y nunca pensó que la curva de su espalda se vería tan desgraciadamente bien, lo escuchó gemir (Esta vez gemir en todo el sentido de la palabra) y aunque no podía verlo sabía que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

—¿Quieres que te folle ahora, verdad? —inquirió el ojiverde, bajando lentamente los calzoncillos del rubio, como en una disimulada caricia a sus piernas.

—Si lo único que vas a hacer es decirlo, preferiría que tengas sexo con una manzana, gracias —no estaba en sus planes que su voz saliera tan ronca, ni tampoco estremecerse al sentir el miembro desnudo de Harry rozar sus muslos, ni mucho menos jadear de esa manera cuando aquellas manos se cerraron sobre sus caderas, y un vientre demasiado caliente y sudado como para ser normal comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas.

Harry comenzó a ladear su cintura lentamente, de izquierda a derecha, mientras su entrepierna rozaba continuamente el orificio del ex – Slytherin que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Podía notar perfectamente como su cuerpo respondía a su tacto, resaltando los músculos en su espalda, y era tan exquisito que no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría. Y el rubio continuaba apoyado contra la mesa de la cocina, con las manos sobre el periódico, que lentamente comenzaba a arrugarse bajo los espasmos tensos que lo recorrían, y provocaban que sus manos se cerraran contra el papel.

Su lengua se posó en la parte superior de su espalda, y recorrió un camino lento hasta llegar a su nuca, lamiendo el lunar que tenía en dónde la nuca se mezclaba con sus cabellos dorados. Los dedos de su mano derecha volvieron a cobrar vida y casi sin saber bien cómo abrazaron el miembro de Draco, que maldijo por lo bajo y se movió hacia delante y hacia atrás, buscando más fricción entre la piel de su palma y su entrepierna. Los movimientos del blondo eran tan jodidamente deliciosos que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba en su interior, lo estaba y se movía a una velocidad alarmante, y su erección crecía y palpitaba de maneras que jamás había creído posibles, y era una sensación tan buena que estaba jadeando como un desgraciado.

_Mierda. Joder. Mierda._

Oleadas de placer estallaban contra él, y en su mente no podía conciliar alguna idea cuerda, simplemente no cabían otros pensamientos que la estrechez de Draco cerrándose contra él, y de su mano derecha contra su miembro, y de la voz de Draco diciendo "Joder, sí" alternado con gemidos desesperados, y la nuca de Draco moviéndose al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, y Draco. Y Draco. Y Draco.

Demasiado breve como para sentirse orgulloso, pero demasiado exquisito como para poder avergonzarse; se corrió en su interior, se corrió en una última estocada bestial, se corrió gritando "Draco" en el oído del rubio, se corrió y supo que él también lo estaba haciendo al sentir su mano húmeda y al notar las convulsiones que invadían su cuerpo, se corrieron al mismo tiempo y gritando de manera salvaje, se corrieron y es que la palabra "corrida" era demasiado acorde a la situación como para no aludirla.

Observó el papel del periódico terriblemente arrugado sobre la mesa, (Draco aún tenía las manos cerradas sobre el papel) mientras su respiración volvía a recuperar un ritmo normal, pero prefirió contar las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por la nuca del blondo.

—Entonces…—su voz aún sonaba agitada, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle seguir hablando— ¿Piensas cambiar el rollo de papel higiénico ahora?

Con un movimiento brusco, demasiado brusco, el joven que tenía adelante se separó de él; provocando que la mano que aún se cerraba (pero de manera más relajada) sobre su entrepierna se soltara, y su propio miembro salió de su interior. Lo miró, pero aquella mirada no era la mirada de autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba, ni tampoco tenía las cejas arqueadas, sino que era la mirada propia de quien acepta que perdió una batalla, perdió de manera humillante y de la peor manera, una mirada que a Harry le gustaba muchísimo más que la anterior, puesto que la veía tan pocas veces que era casi un premio por su trabajo.

—Joder. —lo oyó decir, y se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Luego se encaminó hasta la escalera, y le dijo, antes de perderse escalones arriba —Te odio, imbécil obstinado.

Y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Es que no puede evitarlo, porque esa discusión se había librado mil veces antes, de la misma manera, y siempre acababa igual. Y siempre continuaba igual, como un círculo, sin comienzo ni final. Por eso se dibujaba en su rostro aquella sonrisa de ganador, de disfrutar el dulce sabor de la victoria. Porque tal vez, esa arrogancia, ese desdén, esa indiferencia, era lo que más le gustaba de Draco.

* * *

**N/A: Sí, lo sé, lo sé, Harry no es tan malhablado (JODER, MIERDA, LA PUTA, JODER… wtf?) y Draco jamás de los jamases ignoraría a Harry, lo que hace es todo lo contrario, debatirlo, pero bueno, juro que mis dedos cobraron vida propia y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el pozo sin salida del OoC :(**

**Gracias por leer, si ya llegaste hasta acá y seguís vivo podés dejarme un bien agradecido post (Sino, todos los perritos del mundo se asfixiarán y morirán)**

**:D**


	2. Porno

**N/A: Gente bonita (L)**

**Cómo están? Fueron al estreno de Deathly Hallows? Apreciaron la parte extremadamente Drarry, como yo? :3 Estoy segura de que la segunda parte va ser aún más Drarry, muchísimo más, porque va aparecer cuando Harry le salva la vida y Draco se agarra a él y grita y (LLLLLL)**

**Lamento haber tardado, pero como dije tuve los exámenes de danza, salí bien, me recibí de profesora elemental de danzas españolas :DDDD y ahora es mi primera semana de vacaciones, que aproveché para escribir esto, cómo no.**

**"Porno" fue escrito en unas pocas horas, sin muchas revisiones y sin muchas inhibiciones. xD Más sucio que la última vez, más explícito, más gay. (el nombre del tema es por el último one shot, que aún no escribí)**

**No está situado en un año en general, aunque podría ser el sexto, porque Harry está obsesionado con Draco, sale con Ginny, es capitán del equipo de Quidditch, pero claro, esto no aparece en los libros… jajaja. No alargo más la intro, y les dejo con el segundo one ;)**

**Advertencia: Sexo AÚN MÁS explícito! (Es posible, sí); malas palabras (Nada del otro mundo) y mucho, mucho dirty-talk.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes y los uso para satisfacer mis perversiones sexuales.**

**Dedicación: Este va especialmente para alguien que anda (O anduvo hace poco, mejor dicho) de cumpleaños, PARA VOS MONI (L) espero que te guste, que te sientas dirty y desinhibida y lo disfrutes tu mach :B Te amo muchito.**

**

* * *

**

"**Porno"**

Inhaló fuertemente una vez más, y cerró los ojos al sentir el sabor de la nicotina ascender por sus glándulas gustativas y marear sus sentidos. Exhaló y abrió los ojos para observar cómo el humo salía de sus labios entreabiertos, se dispersaba a la altura de sus narices, y se perdía entre las partículas de aire, se esfumaba, se disipaba. Se removió en su improvisado asiento; si es que se le podía llamar así, y es que normalmente los seres humanos solemos sentarnos en sillas de verdad y no en una cubeta dada vuelta. Le dolía el trasero y aún así continuaba su espera, quiso reír frente a lo patético de la situación, pero el hecho de que él no viniera lo hacía _demasiado_ patético para su gusto y aquello lo molestaba.

Quiso recostar su espalda contra la pared, pero gruñó al sentir un palo de escoba contra su columna vertebral. La escoba se tambaleó y empujó un uniforme de Quidditch que Dios-sabe-cómo se mantenía en equilibro en aquella inestable percha, que finalmente se estampó sobre su cara. Esto sólo había logrado que el cigarrillo se le cayera de la boca, y que fuera necesario que se levante y vuelva a colgar el uniforme sobre la percha.

"Asco", pensó mientras observaba los colores dorado y carmín sobre el estampado del uniforme. Los colores eran asquerosos, casi tanto como quiénes se los ponían, y aún así él estaba allí, escondido como un vil ladrón, en el armario de escobas del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Volvió a tomar lugar en su cubeta dada vuelta, no sin antes pisar el cigarrillo que había acabado en el suelo gracias a sus malabares al ponerse en pie.

Era una pérdida de tiempo. Era una maldita pérdida de tiempo, y lo sabía, él era demasiado cobarde como para arriesgarse. Iba a levantarse y volver a la Sala Común de Slytherin, (para variar) cuando la manija de la puerta tembló. En aquel momento Draco podría haber definido la cantidad exacta de grados que el pomo de la puerta rotó antes de abrirse, el número exacto de gotas de sudor que resbalaban por la frente del muchacho que acababa de entrar, o el nombre específico que se le otorgaba al timbre de su voz cuando batió una mano frente a su rostro, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Mierda, Draco, ¿te fumaste media Colombia o qué?

Tal vez había sido producto de su ansiedad, de su impaciencia, o simplemente no le había prestado atención; pero el pequeño cuarto estaba impregnado de un humo tóxico a tal grado que respirar resultaba un tanto difícil.

—Llevo media hora en esta porquería de armario, por si se te ocurre notarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y el rubio observó cómo una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla, casi podía contar los poros de su rostro.

—Tuve que escaparme antes del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Me pusieron una cara, los hubieras visto. Claro, tienen razón, después de todo soy el capitán —Un bufido indignado de parte del blondo—. Pero Ginny no me la dejó fácil, apenas dije que me sentía mal, me dijo que iba acompañarme a la enfermería. No me ha sido pan comido zafarme.

Un movimiento brusco por parte de Draco, y el uniforme que colgaba sobre la percha volvió a estampillarse sobre su cara. ¿Por qué cada vez que se veían tenía que hablarle de esa comadreja? Como si para él hubiera sido fácil conseguir la contraseña de la Casa Gryffindor, como si no se hubiera sentido estúpido cuando les puso una tonta excusa a Crabbe y Goyle, como si durante los últimos meses Pansy Parkinson no se hubiera dado cuenta que repentinamente no tenía tanto apetito sexual como en otras épocas, como si en ese mismo instante no se sintiera culpable por observar cómo la gota de sudor había viajado hasta su cuello y se perdía entre su camisa sudada y con los dos botones superiores desabrochados.

Se quitó el repugnante uniforme del rostro y se levantó para volver a colgarlo sobre la percha (Una maravillosa excusa para darle la espalda al ojiverde). Al instante se arrepintió, puesto que el armario era tan pequeño que al voltearse había pisado con el talón la punta de una de las zapatillas del ojiverde, y cayó en la cuenta de que estaban _muy_ cerca. El lugar comenzaba a causarle una claustrofobia severa.

Solamente al colgar el uniforme en la percha notó que la respiración del joven era bastante acelerada, probablemente el entrenamiento de Quidditch lo había hecho agitarse (El Quidditch no sería lo único que lo haría agitarse esa noche). Invocó su imagen en su cerebro al oír cómo tomaba y soltaba aire, y su memoria no pudo evitar rememorar algunos encuentros antiguos y otros no tanto. Recordó la sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose sobre él, y un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral.

—¿Nervioso? —inquirió una voz detrás suyo.

—En absoluto.

Se volteó, y nuevamente volvió a pisarlo en la punta de la zapatilla.

—¿Quieres moverte un poco, imbécil? Me molesta bastante tener tu aliento sobre mi nuca.

—_Ahora_ te molesta.

Gruñó. Gruñó porque había ganado la primera batalla (Pero no la guerra), y porque tampoco le gustaba que sus palabras mandasen extrañas corrientes eléctricas en su cerebro y en otras partes más bajas de su cuerpo.

Intentó deshacerse de esa incomodidad que se había instalado en sus pantalones, pero al querer moverse su costado derecho chocó contra una pila de Barredoras; creyó que por efecto dominó el armario entero se iba derrumbar, alguien oiría el tremendo estrépito y los descubrirían; pero eso no sucedió. La pila de Barredoras se congelaron tal y como estaban, como si Draco no hubiera chocado contra ellas, iba preguntar el porqué cuando vio cómo el moreno volvía a sonreír (Comenzaba a odiar esa sonrisa) mientras le mostraba que tenía la varita en la mano. Bufó por como quincuagésima vez, si en algún momento hubiera recordado que era un mago no habría tenido que levantarse mil veces a colgar el uniforme en la percha.

Se alejó del peligro que representaban aquella pila de escobas, y odió haberlo hecho porque el lugar era condenadamente pequeño y Harry estaba _tan_ cerca y estaba _tan_ sudado. Tembló cuando sus pelvis se rozaron, (Malfoy. Temblando.) y sin poder ocultar la incomodidad que le producía su mirada que desde que había entrado hasta ese momento no se había despegado un sólo segundo de él. Le molestaba que el rol de mando lo hubiera tomado él, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su mirada, y como no fue suficiente se acercó a su cuerpo repleto de sudor, asqueroso (Aún intentaba convencerse de lo último); y su ego se disparó cuando pudo notar perfectamente que sus pupilas esmeraldas se dilataron, aunque intentó disimularlo desviando su vista hacia la esquina del armario.

Sabía que la boca del moreno estaba peligrosamente cerca de su nuca, y por algún extraño motivo _no podía_ dejar de mirarlo, pero estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto y se inclinó un poco, nada más que un poquito para sentir su entrepierna contra la suya, pero sólo un poquito. Al menos era un poquito antes de que él respondiera, de manera casi instintiva, pero como mínimo lo tranquilizó saber que no era el único al que los pantalones le quedaban terriblemente incómodos y pequeños.

—Que no me mires no lo va hacer menos sucio, Potter, sabes que estás frotándote contra mí.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, lo sé porque tú te frotaste primero. —su voz sonaba ronca, y no sabía por qué pero no le sonaba que tenía relación con el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Draco movió su cadera en un círculo perfecto, y las pupilas de Harry se dilataron aún más, la varita resbaló entre sus manos y cayó al suelo.

—Lo dices como si no estuvieras disfrutándolo.

—Tengo calor.

No, si Harry Potter era el rey de los comentarios desubicados y eso lo sabía bien.

—Qué manera de arruinar el ambiente. Te detesto.

Una risa se escapó entre sus dientes, y el ojiverde apoyó su frente sudada en el hombro del rubio; esto le facilitó mover sus brazos hasta sus caderas y atraerlo más hacia él. Un "ah" (Sí, es que así sonaba, no era un gemido, ni un grito ni un suspiro, sonaba así) se escurrió entre las cuerdas vocales del blondo, gesto que alentó a su compañero a morderle la piel del cuello.

—Auch.

—¿Duele?

—No, me quejo porque sé que te pone —contestó sarcásticamente.

—Espléndido.

Se frotó más lascivamente contra él, y no mintió cuando dijo que tenía _demasiado_ calor. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir que unas manos se posaban en su cintura, resbalaban hasta sus nalgas y se cerraban en sus glúteos. Gimió y se desprendió sus propios pantalones de manera desesperada.

—¿Apurado, Potter? ¿Temes que tu comadreja se enfade contigo si no regresas pronto? —su voz ronca, entrecortada, suave, sonaba demasiado bien, demasiado excitante, y su entrepierna clamaba a gritos un poco de atención —¿Temes que alguien te descubra conmigo?

No había sentido su mano moverse, pero sí la estaba sintiendo escabullirse entre sus pantalones desprendidos (Que cayeron al suelo sin preocuparle a ninguno), entre sus calzoncillos, y masajeando su intimidad suave, lentamente. Perdió el equilibro debido al placer, y su espalda cayó secamente contra la puerta del armario, llevándose a Draco consigo, quedando aún más cerca el uno del otro.

La mano del Slytherin se movió de arriba hacia abajo contra su intimidad latiendo, pulsante, caliente, sudada. Quiso moverse contra él, pero los dedos del blondo dejaron de abrazarlo y salieron de su ropa interior. Intentó quejarse, pero unos brazos mucho más fuertes de lo que hubiera imaginado lo voltearon bruscamente. Su frente golpeó la madera de la puerta, con un golpe seco pero definitivamente audible, sintió como unos dientes se clavaban en su nuca, y jadeó, retorciéndose.

No fue una tarea difícil para Draco bajar sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, puesto que le quedaban tan apretados que fue casi un alivio. Tomó al moreno por las caderas y lo penetró de una sola embestida, lo oyó gritar y golpear su frente contra la puerta.

—¿Estás loco, imbécil? ¿Quieres que nos oigan?

Él no respondió nada y arqueó su espalda, pegándose al torso del rubio, que cerró los ojos y no se movió. Estaba tan estrecho, tan mojado. Pero como si con haber entablado conversación hubiera invocado alguna especie de espíritu maligno, su oído logró distinguir unas voces cercanas.

—…cálmate un poco, de seguro Madame Pomfrey lo mandó a hacer reposo, y está acostado en su habitación. —no, aquella no podía ser la voz de Dean Thomas, simplemente no.

—Madame Pomfrey dijo que nadie la visitó en días, Dean, ¿entiendes? ¡Días! ¿Y si le sucedió algo?

—Parece que tu comadreja salió de la madriguera —le informó a Harry una voz contra su cuello. No quería darle la razón pero indudablemente esa era Ginny.

—Harry siempre desaparece así como así, ¡Pareciera que no lo conoces! En unas horas volverás a verlo. —¿Estaba todo el jodido equipo de Quidditch buscándolo? Aquel era Ron, definitivamente.

—Sí, y siempre vuelve a aparecer cubierto de sangre y con algún hueso roto. Espero que ese desgraciado de Malfoy no le haya hecho nada.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, humillado. _Que hablara de cualquier cosa menos de Malfoy. Cualquier cosa menos de Malfoy._

—Pareciera que está obsesionado con él —observó Ron, y Harry lo odió durante ese momento.

No iba voltearse por nada del mundo, pero sabía que una sonrisa de regocijo se había dibujado burlonamente en el rostro del blondo.

—¿Estás obsesionado conmigo, Potter? Qué conmovedor. —susurró, y su voz le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Las manos del muchacho continuaban sobre sus caderas, y su erección continuaba gritando desesperada un poco de atención; pero ninguno se movió un centímetro.

Los pasos se hicieron más audibles, más cercanos, hasta que se detuvieron, justamente frente al armario de escobas, donde estaban las duchas, los casilleros para el equipo de Quidditch y los vestuarios. Oyeron un estrépito, probablemente el equipo estaba guardando sus escobas, quitándose el uniforme, limpiándose las botas. Con suerte, con muchísima suerte, nadie había sacado una vieja barredora, y nadie siquiera se le ocurriría tocar la puerta del armario de escobas.

—Quédate quieto, estúpido —le advirtió al rubio, con la voz cuidadosamente baja.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó Draco, divertido, y se movió en círculos en su interior —¿Te molesta que haga esto?

Harry se mordió el labio para no gemir, se inclinó hacia delante intentando alejarse de él, y aunque lo logró, su erección chocó contra la puerta. Maldijo internamente una y otra vez al sentir el miembro en su interior moverse. Hacia delante y hacia atrás. Hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Basta —le rogó, apoyando ambos brazos contra la puerta. No podía gritar, no ahí, no ahora, no con el equipo de Quidditch a cinco metros.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Tienes miedo de que te descubran en el armario de escobas follando con Draco Malfoy? ¿Es eso?

Hacia delante y hacia atrás. Hacia delante y hacia atrás, y aún el hijo de puta continuaba aumentando la velocidad. Su entrepierna temblaba, hinchada, como si la piel le quedara pequeña.

—Apuesto que la comadreja nunca te hizo esto, ¿verdad? —aumentó el ritmo considerablemente, y Harry jadeó y tuvo miedo. —Apuesto que con ella nunca llegas a correrte.

Harry Potter tuvo muchísimo miedo en aquel momento. Tuvo miedo de que el sonido de su frente chocando contra la puerta pudiera escucharse, o de que las embestidas de Draco lo hicieran gritar, o de que alguien abriera la puerta y lo encontrara jadeando como un desgraciado.

Los pensamientos mueven montañas. Y como si el pensarlo hubiera sido suficiente, oyó una voz femenina a, máximo, tres metros de distancia.

—¿Estos guantes van en el armario de escobas, verdad Ron?

—Sí, ponlos detrás de las Barredoras.

—¿Cerraste la puerta, verdad? —inquirió Draco, murmurando.

—Hubiera sido muy estúpido de mi parte no hacerlo.

—Eso significa que no lo hiciste.

—No.

—Te detesto, Potter. De verdad te detesto.

Muer-tos. Muertos allí mismo. Podían cortarle el prepucio como el judío que no era, y colgarlo en el próximo partido de Quidditch en lugar de la bandera de Gryffindor, él ya era un cadáver, sin duda. El pomo de la puerta tembló. La respiración de ambos se congeló completamente durante unas milésimas de segundo, su corazón latía a pulsaciones tan fuertes que era sorprendente que Ginny no lo hubiera oído.

—Espera, Ginny, ¿esos no son mis guantes?

Sí. Sí. ¡SÍ! Había esperanza, oh dios, nunca había pensado que amaría tanto a Dean.

—Ahora que veo, tienen una D grabada. Sí, son tuyos, Dean, lo siento.

Si ponerse a bailar La Conga no lo habría delatado en aquel momento, indudablemente Harry lo haría. Pudo sentir cómo la madera de la puerta se movía ligeramente, lo que indicaba que Ginny se había recostado en ella, del otro lado, y probablemente su espalda estaba donde él tenía apoyados los brazos. Si no se movía un milímetro, esperaba a que todos se marcharan, no hablaba más de eso por el resto de sus vidas, sería feliz, condenada y homosexualmente feliz. Pero claro, era demasiado.

Draco se removió y sonrió. La verdad es que no odiaba lo suficiente a Potter como para hacerlo por maldad, pero la situación era demasiado caliente como para dejarla pasar así como así. Movió la mano derecha que estaba sobre la clavícula del ojiverde, y se deslizó, como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura, hasta su entrepierna.

—No. —pidió, susurrando, al descubrir sus intenciones. —No, por favor.

Acarició el músculo con las yemas de los dedos, notando cómo se estremecía ante su tacto. La palma del rubio se cerró contra su intimidad, y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento, suave, tortuoso. Se hubiera detenido en aquel momento, de no ser porque lo sentía tan húmedo, tan palpitante, tan necesitado.

—Seguro que nunca te pusiste así con la comadreja de allá, ¿verdad, Potter? Nunca te habrá follado en un armario, nunca te habrá tocado así, ¿no?

—No… —su voz se quebró, y Draco nunca había escuchado nada tan excitante como eso. Su mano se movió más rápido.

—¿Estás a punto de correrte, verdad?

Gimió por última vez y se corrió de manera bestial. El ojiverde se sorprendió aún más al notar cómo Draco también lo hacía en su interior, porque no había notado ni un sólo movimiento de su pelvis, pero el grito ahogado contra su oído le indicó que era algo real.

—¿Estás bien, Ginny? —preguntó la voz de Ron.

—Me pareció oír que… no, olvídenlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco por unos segundos, pero se tranquilizó al dejar de sentir la presión de la espalda de Ginny contra la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos minutos; no fue sino hasta que dejaron de oírse los últimos pasos en el lejano corredor que llevaba a los vestidores, que el rubio se separó de él y se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones.

Comenzó a sentir la urgente falta de nicotina en su organismo (Le pasaba cada vez que estaba con Harry), por lo que abrió la puerta, y sin mirarlo, le preguntó:

—¿Dónde?

—Hmm. El viernes, a las tres. En el baño de prefectos.

—¿El baño de prefectos? Qué soso.

Cerró la puerta sin brindarle tiempo para una respuesta, y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, deseaba fervientemente prender un cigarro y relajarse. Le gustaba hacer eso después de tener sexo con él.

Porque así era Harry Potter, era prohibido, era como leer la revista PlayBoy bajo las sábanas, como fumar mariguana en la pieza de los padres mientras no están, como decirle a la profesora McGonagall que uno está mal del estómago y encerrarse en el baño a masturbarse; era mal visto, bizarro, maricón, morboso. Era porno.

* * *

**N/A: Me quedó como raro… me confundo con los roles y me olvido cuál era el que tenía que ser el macho alfa y cuál el sometido (? Jajaja en fin, espero no haber pervertido muuucho sus inocentes mentes u.u**

**Gracias por leer! (Reviews, SIEMPRE BIENVENIDAS)**


	3. Corbatas

**N/A: Buenas, gente hermosa!**

**Cómo pasaron la Navidad? Les trajo algo Papá Noel o se hizo el forro de nuevo? Jajaja, yo pedí un Draco Malfoy, pero ya saben cómo es, nunca te dan lo que pedís.**

**Espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo, traigo lo que probablemente sea la última cosa que vaya a escribir en este 2010! (Ay, suena tan trágico) El nombre es malísimo, pero no se me ocurría nada más, así que por favor mejor céntrense en la historia jaja, que es bastante poco convencional pero yo creo que es una fantasía que más de una tuvo.**

**Advertencia: Una escena explícitamente sexual, aunque no muy larga; un poquitín de malas palabras, y chistes crudos y de mal gusto en abundancia.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes y los uso para satisfacer mis perversiones sexuales.**

**Dedicación: Va para Joana, porque me dio la idea del espejo, y porque yo sé que a ella le encanta el Drarry duro-crudo-porn-gay casi tanto como a mi. Espero que te guste. Te loveo, vos sabés.**

**

* * *

**

"**Corbatas"**

Una raya imaginaria que alineaba perfectamente un botón tras otro, y un moño color negruzco anudado alrededor de su cuello no concordaban con la diminuta chaqueta que le comprimía el tórax cada vez que intentaba dar una bocanada de aire, los pantalones que se le habían deslizado desde la cintura hasta caer un poco por debajo de sus caderas, y las medias con rayitas verdes que sobresalían por las mangas desprolijamente dobladas de aquel pantalón finamente confeccionado (Pero demasiado grande para su fisionomía).

Abrió la cortina del vestidor y dio dos pasos hacia el frente. En la tienda de ropas resonaba una melodía muy pegadiza pero a la vez incordiosa, y a unos metros un par de adolescentes con las hormonas desbocadas chillaban emocionadas mientras se preguntaban qué zapatos deberían robarle a sus madres para verse bien con esos vestidos. Adelante suyo se encontraba un pequeño sofá color beige, en el que un muchacho rubio hojeaba una revista de modas con discreto desinterés, mientras su pierna derecha convulsionaba en un tick nervioso (Probablemente se debía a la música, o a las adolescentes irradiando hormonas, o al simple hecho de que lo haya arrastrado a una tienda barata gracias a una impredecible urgencia).

—¿Y? —preguntó, levantando los brazos hacia el costado, acción que gracias a ese traje requería un esfuerzo extra —¿Pasable?

Draco levantó la vista de su revista, y con una expresión que contradecía la intención de sus palabras, le contestó:

—Pareces el mesero de un bar de los '40. O un rabino homosexualmente reprimido.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos para sostener el pantalón, que indudablemente de otra manera terminaría sobre sus tobillos. Mientras él volvía a concentrarse en aquella revista cutre, se acercó a la vendedora que doblaba camisas sobre el mostrador, moviendo despreocupadamente la cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

—Disculpe, ¿tendría una chaqueta más grande, y un pantalón un poco más pequeño?

La vendedora, una mujer no demasiado joven pero tampoco exageradamente vieja, de cabello revuelto sostenido por un rodete desprolijo, lo tomó del codo y lo volvió a llevar frente a los vestidores, en donde la luz no era tan tenue; y le dirigió una examinadora mirada de arriba abajo que lo puso incómodo.

—Lo siento, pero los trajes vienen en conjunto; si le traigo una chaqueta más grande, el pantalón será aún más grande. Pero no me extraña que tenga este problema —le dijo, y Harry sintió como si estuviera recriminándole algo.

Le obligó a sacar las manos de los bolsillos, y le palpó las clavículas con el ceño fruncido; mientras Harry sentía como su personalidad tímida salía a flote desde las profundidades. Por su parte, la revista continuaba abierta en las manos de Draco, pero él ya no le prestaba un mínimo de atención.

—Es lógico que ningún pantalón te quede. ¡Tienes la cintura demasiado estrecha! — aseguró la mujer, y el ojiverde se preguntó si era absolutamente necesario hacer ese comentario.

—Oh, sí que la tiene. — terció una voz desde el sofá, convencida.

—Cierra el pico —le ordenó, mandando otra mirada fulminante hacia aquel rostro que sonreía con una ceja enarcada. Le daba la impresión de que algún pensamiento extraño estaba cruzándole por la cabeza, y precisamente aquel no era un buen momento para imaginárselo desnudo, a pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de que lo estaba haciendo —. ¿Y tendría algún moño que sea un poco más… masculino? —inquirió dirigiéndose a la vendedora, mientras se señalaba la cinta anudada al cuello que (según Draco) lo asemejaba a un mozo de bar antiguo.

La mujer sonrió y se dirigió al mostrador nuevamente. Rebuscó unos segundos entre las toneladas apiladas de trajes de gala, y regresó con un pequeño bulto de ropa en las manos, que le entregó a Harry.

—Escucha, haz esto: Pruébate esta corbata con la camisa que tienes puesta, y si no te convence pruébala con ésta camisa, tiene un corte diferente. Ahora, con la chaqueta y el pantalón estamos en un embrollo. ¿Para cuándo los necesitas?

—Para mañana. Es urgente. —clamó, con un dejo de desesperación —Voy a casarme.

La mirada de la vendedora brilló durante unos segundos, y le palmeó la espalda mientras lo felicitaba, sonriendo. Draco rodó los ojos, irritado, y volvió a fijar la vista en aquella revista horrorosa.

—¡Pero una boda no es asunto para tratarse con un día de anticipación! Si hubieras venido antes te hubiéramos confeccionado un traje de talle único.

—Tenía uno. Pero, —se defendió Harry, y miró de reojo al rubio— por un inconveniente se arruinó. Una mancha de… jugo de calabaza. En el pantalón y en la chaqueta. Ya sabe cómo son esas cosas.

Ella negó con la cabeza en un sermón silencioso, y algunos mechones de cabello se le desprendieron del rodete. Pero como si la hubiera asaltado una idea repentina, pegó un pequeño brinco y sacó de un estante una percha con un estrambótico conjunto color rosa fuerte con rayas blancas.

—Usar negro azulado para una boda, hoy en día se considera anticuado. Esto es el último grito de la moda. — y el muchacho no dudó por qué se lo consideraba grito — El pantalón es mucho más pequeño que la chaqueta, como verás, se ceñiría a tu cuerpo espléndidamente. Es un modelo importado de Francia, serías el primero en usarlo en Inglaterra.

—Y además, —añadió Draco, divertido, desde el sofá— debes considerar el parecido extremo que vas a tener con Lady GaGa.

—No, gracias — se rehusó el ojiverde, sin voltear la cabeza (Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento sería ver su rostro distorsionado por la risa) —. Prefiero el modelo clásico. —la mujer torció los labios, dejando el conjunto rosado a un costado, decepcionada.

—Te diré qué haremos. Mientras te pruebas eso, voy a buscar una chaqueta unos talles más grandes y un pantalón más pequeño, de distintos conjuntos, y te los voy a vender. Se supone que no se puede hacer, pero si tú no dices nada…

—No diré nada si tú no dices nada. — concluyó el moreno, sonriendo, y Draco bufó descalificativamente. La vendedora le devolvió la sonrisa, complacida, y se marchó a paso ligero hacia una puerta que probablemente conduciría al depósito de la tienda.

Harry entró al vestidor y volvió a correr la cortina, ésta vez para tener un poco de privacidad. La pared derecha estaba cubierta completamente por un espejo, y en la izquierda había un perchero. Dejó la camisa colgando en una percha, e hizo lo mismo con aquella chaqueta estranguladora. Se quitó de un tirón aquel moño negruzco y maldijo cuando tuvo la corbata en las manos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Draco. —dijo, sin siquiera asomar la cabeza, y sabiendo que pronto se iba a arrepentir —¿Sabes cómo anudar una corbata?

El rubio no contestó nada, pero en cuestión de diez segundos estaba con él dentro de aquel pequeño cubículo, con una inconfundible expresión de superioridad dibujada en el rostro. Le quitó la prenda de las manos, la enrolló alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a hacer nudos que Harry no comprendía.

—Veinticinco años —terció—, mañana te casas, y no sabes usar una corbata. Patético. No te conformas con coquetearle a una vendedora de cuarenta años.

—Tiene sus beneficios.

—¿Quieres estarte quieto? No puedo sino.

Draco terminó su deber y se recostó contra el costado izquierdo del espejo, mientras el ojiverde observaba su inquietante reflejo en lo que restaba de él.

—¿Parezco menos gay?

—Puedes teñirte el cabello de fuxia y ponerte a bailar el can-can, vas a seguir pareciendo igual de gay.

Gruñó y se llevó los dedos a la corbata, intentando comprender los extraños nudos que se desenvolvían allí, pero no tuvo resultado. Draco rodó los ojos (Un gesto que se había tornado típico de él) y se dispuso a quitarle la corbata, para luego volver a recostarse sobre el espejo y observar cómo él se desprendía los innumerables botones de la camisa.

—Deja de mirarme así. Si no hubieras echado a perder mi traje, no estaríamos aquí ahora. ¿Cómo aparezco mañana con un smoking importado de un desconocido suburbio chino? Hermione va matarme.

—No puedo creer que me eches la culpa de _eso_. El que manchó sus propios pantalones no fui yo, cara rajada.

—Pero sí manchaste la chaqueta. Es lo mismo. Es _tu_ culpa. —sentenció quitándose la camisa, colgándola en una percha y comenzando a abrochar los botones de la otra.

—Si hay que buscar culpables, ése eres tú. No aguantas nada.

Harry arqueó las cejas, y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tengo resistencia?

—Es eso exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Eres retrasado?

—Pues te equivocas.

—Puedo probártelo. Ahora.

—Haz lo que quieras. —dijo, prendiéndose el último botón y encogiéndose de hombros, mientras volvía a observarse en el espejo.

—¿Estás seguro?

E iba a comenzar a arrepentirse cuando se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. El rubio dio un paso hacia delante y él instintivamente dio otro hacia atrás.

—Draco. —advirtió, pero vio en sus ojos grises explícitamente impreso una señal de deseo tan profunda que lo cohibió. Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante y él dio otro más hacia atrás, dubitativo, y tragó saliva cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su espalda ya había chocado contra la pared y de que el cuerpo del blondo estaba peligrosamente cerca y no podía hacer nada por alejarse (Si es que de verdad quisiera hacerlo, por supuesto) —Draco. Mañana me caso. No podemos. Hermione…

—¿Granger? —terció el rubio, bajando la voz, y su aliento fresco recorrió la nuca de Harry como la suave caricia de un témpano de hielo —¿No me digas que ahora te interesa? Anoche no te interesaba, llegaste a las cuatro de la mañana en mi departamento y poco te importó que en dos horas tuviera que estar trabajando. Yo no creo que hubieras pensado mucho en ella cuando me empujaste y me follaste contra las escaleras. No sé, no me dio esa impresión. ¿Qué harás cuando te cases? ¿La follarás desde atrás y te imaginarás que soy yo? Porque eso sería indignante.

—Draco —volvió a advertir, y se sintió estúpido porque era lo único capaz de pronunciar en ese momento. Dirigió una temblorosa mano hacia su cuello y se desprendió los dos primeros botones de la camisa, dando mayor libertad a su tórax, que se comprimía y descomprimía a una velocidad que aumentaba segundo a segundo. Además, su pierna había sido atrapada por ambas piernas del rubio, ubicándose a los costados y limitando sus movimientos, que continuaba respirando entrecortadamente en su oído, y pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras él sentía cómo un bulto crecía contra su muslo.

—Tampoco te interesó en la Navidad, el año pasado, cuando me dijiste que urgentemente tenías que verme y me citaste en una gasolinera, y me cogiste en el baño. —y la mano del blondo se dirigió hasta su entrepierna, dedicándole un apretón brusco y repentino, y Harry cerró los ojos intentando que su rostro no demostrara el placer que le estaba provocando — Y en tu cumpleaños, me obligaste a ir a ese pub con olor a orina para follarme en un callejón cercano. —sonrió, acariciando su intimidad— Lo recuerdo porque te corriste tan fuerte, que casi te caes sobre un tacho de basura.

Tenía tan sólo vagos recuerdos de esa noche; sí, recordaba que aquel día Hermione organizó una fiesta en su departamento, y fue tremendamente horroroso porque en lo único que podía pensar era en él y por eso había bebido hasta llegar al borde del coma alcohólico, lo había llamado y le pidió (Casi rogando) que se encuentren en el pub más cercano; jamás iba a olvidar la mirada ceñuda que le dirigió la castaña antes de marcharse, pero el encuentro con el rubio había sucedido tan rápido y de manera tan desesperada que sólo lograba encarar recuerdos difusos, borrosos y distantes. Seguramente lo había empujado contra la pared que, efectivamente, despedía un inconfundible hedor a orina, y había acabado en dos minutos y medio; y gracias a su borrachera las piernas le habían fallado y casi termina tendido en medio del basurero del barrio.

Pero volvamos, teníamos a Draco colando su mano entre los calzoncillos de Harry, susurrándole vulgaridades obscenas contra su nuca, y refregando una erección en continuo crecimiento contra su pierna. Lo masturbó con frenesí, allí, acorralándolo contra la pared de un vestidor, le ardía el pecho y deseaba, _necesitaba_ ansiosamente oírlo gemir contra su oído, sin embargo el moreno se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y respirar entrecortadamente.

El blondo maldijo y llevó su mano restante a la cabeza del moreno, entrelazó sus dedos entre sus cabellos azabaches, y le estiró el cuero cabelludo, arrastrándolo unos centímetros hacia delante. Se colocó detrás de él, sin soltarlo, y lo obligó a mirarse en el espejo.

—¿Y tu resistencia? ¿Te parece resistencia esto? —rugió, y Harry observó en el espejo su camisa a medio desabotonar, sus pantalones caídos junto con sus calzoncillos, la mano de Draco abrazando su intimidad, y su rostro asomando encima de su hombro, con las pupilas terriblemente dilatadas y sus dientes cerrándose con fuerza contra su nuca, mordiendo su piel.

—Draco… —jadeó, y movió su pelvis hacia delante, fue cuando el blondo se percató de que había pausado sus movimientos.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que me folles.

Si existía una sola cosa en la faz de la tierra que lograba sacar al rubio de sus cabales, era oír, aunque sea casualmente, alguna derivación del verbo _follar _cayendo en la boca del ojiverde; lograba acelerar sus pulsaciones y enviar corrientes de electricidad desde la planta de sus pies hasta su entrepierna, le causaba temblor en los dientes y terribles ganas de morder algo.

—Mierda —siseó.

Se desprendió los pantalones y se los bajó de un tirón; rápido, desesperado, brusco. Y en unos segundos estaba dentro de esa estrechez que comprimía su miembro, y se sentía tan bien que embistió, tomándolo de aquellas estrechas caderas para profundizar sus estocadas, tan fuerte que empujó a Harry contra el espejo y su rostro golpeó con un golpe seco el helado vidrio (Gracias a Dios la música estaba a un volumen ensordecedor que no permitió que nadie se percatara de ello).

—Oh, Dios, sí. —jadeó el moreno, su aliento empañaba el vidrio y su mejilla lo limpiaba cuando una nueva embestida lo empujaba con tal fuerza que parecía querer traspasarlo, fundirse en él, mezclarse, convertirse en tan solo un apéndice de su cuerpo.

El blondo volvió a abrir los labios, y una orden emergió de sus cuerdas vocales casi como por la fuerza. "Mastúrbate", ordenó, y Harry no hubiera querido hacerlo tan instantáneamente, pero actuaba casi conducido por un instinto animal que estaba más allá de sus opiniones. Llevó su mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a autosatisfacerse, acompasando su ritmo con el de Draco, víctimas de una fricción tortuosa, húmeda y resbaladiza.

Cuando la sensación del orgasmo trepó por sus piernas hasta invadirlo por completo, se retorció ahogando gritos que clamaban por salir de su garganta, y en cuestión de segundos el clímax se apoderó de él y se corrió sobre el espejo, contrayendo sus músculos al máximo y provocando que el rubio se viniera al mismo tiempo, mientras volvía a clavar sus dientes en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, y el ojiverde se deleitó con la expresión de placer que distorsionaba el pálido rostro del blondo durante el orgasmo.

—Te dije que no tenías resistencia —sentenció, pero al contrario de sus palabras, Harry sintió como sus labios besaban el lugar exacto en donde le había mordido.

Fue luego de aquellos gloriosos segundos, cuando bajó la vista hacia la parte inferior del espejo y comprobó sus temores, el momento exacto en el que verdaderamente se sintió desgraciado.

—¡Mierda!

—Al menos esta vez no fue tu traje. —lo consoló Draco, y luego largó una carcajada, mientras se subía los pantalones y se los prendía. Anoche no habían podido resistir hasta quitarse toda la ropa y terminaron ensuciando el traje que supuestamente Harry debía usar en su boda; estuvo quince minutos junto al lavarropas intentando quitar aquellas odiosas manchas, pero fue en vano; por lo que el ojiverde lo obligó aquel día a acompañarlo a aquella tienda de ropas.

—¿Cómo carajo vamos a limpiar esto? —se lamentó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Increíble, no tenía idea de cómo no había prevenido que iba correrse encima del espejo.

—No sé, pero yo te recomendaría que también te limpies el culo —recomendó con una sonrisa, (Y echándole una mirada desdeñosa a su trasero) luego corrió la cortina y se perdió de vista.

Maldijo nuevamente, pero estaba en la certeza de que ni una excelente y gloriosa puteada iba lograr sacarlo del embrollo esta vez. Oyó los pasos de unos zapatos de tacón acercarse, (Y se apresuró a colocarse frente a la prueba del delito) y la voz chillona de la vendedora preguntando, mientras asomaba la cabeza en el vestidor:

—¿Necesitas ayuda para cogértelo o qué?

—¿QUÉ?

—¡Tus pantalones! ¡Están en el suelo! —explicó la mujer, como si no fuera necesario explayarse en semejante obviedad.

—Claro, lo siento —afirmó Harry, sonriendo, mientras volvía a poner las manos en los bolsillos para que los pantalones no se le cayeran.

—No me resistí, y traje una gran variedad de corbatas para que te pruebes. La que tenías puesta no me convence —le dijo, entusiasmadísima, entregándole en las manos del perplejo muchacho una gran pila de corbatas.

Corbatas que, por supuesto, no sabía anudar.

Y la idea del estrambótico conjunto rosa, comenzó a parecerle, tal vez, un poco menos desagradable.

* * *

**N/A: En mi mente, Harry se casa con Hermione (PERDÓN, no lo pude evitar y me salió el lado H/Hr u_u), pero Hermione-Ginny-Luna-Ron, da igual, el punto acá es que Harry y Draco tienen sexo desaforado y duro en un vestidor de una tienda de ropas. xD**

**Las críticas, constructivas destructivas vociferadoras, lo que sea, son bienvenidas, recuerden que las reviews me hacen una persona feliz como lombriz :D**

_**Pd: Que pasen un drarrylicious-new-year!**_


	4. Cómo follar en un FordAnglia y no ser ar

**N/A: Gente, gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, no me canso de repetirlo, ustedes son lo más (L)**

**Bueno, acá traigo la actualización, a mí personalmente no me convenció, pero revisé varias veces y ya no sé qué más agregarle. Lo único con lo que estoy satisfecha es con el final jajaja… Tiene mucho humor, de mal gusto sí, pero humor al fin (?)**

**Ignoren el título ._.**

**_Advertencia: _No hay sexo-directo pero sí hay mucha erotisidad (? Intercambio de fluidos, dirty-talk, etc. Y por supuesto mucha homosexualidad.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo sus personajes y los uso para satisfacer mis perversiones sexuales.**

**_Dedicación: _Éste va para Kary; porque ella tiene la paciencia como para explicarme términos sexuales que no entiendo mediante iconos que no se ven y palabras que desconozco (?) Nah, porque me dio la idea y porque sí, porque la amo y listo.**

**

* * *

**

"**Cómo follar en un Ford Anglia y no ser arrestado en el intento"**

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, existía la ínfima y remota posibilidad de que la idea de Harry no sea, por describirla de alguna manera, _tan_ mala.

Era estúpida, ridícula, incoherente; sí. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que, después de todo, fuera incluso divertida.

Esto pensaba Draco mientras intentaba acomodar sus zapatos de una reconocida marca italiana en aquella pequeña porción de espacio, y se balanceaba en ese incómodo asiento de cuero. Se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta con un movimiento de las manos, y fue en ese momento en el que se percató de que a pesar de que el sol se había escondido varias horas atrás, el ambiente era caluroso y parecía concentrarse alrededor de aquella chatarra que podría llegar a considerarse coche; como si dentro estuviera incubando dos futuros pollitos.

La imagen de un huevo frito con su rostro, rostizándose sobre el asiento del antiguo Ford Anglia, no ayudó a mejorar las expectativas de aquella travesía. Miró a su compañero de viaje, que mantenía la vista concentrada en el camino y las manos aferradas con seguridad sobre el volante.

—No es que no me guste la carne bien cocida, pero está un poco insoportable el calor, ¿no te parece?

—Pues quítate la chaqueta.

Draco enarcó una ceja en una muestra de una evidente ironía.

—¿No vas a invitarme a tomar unas copas primero?

El ojiverde no contestó nada. La vista fija en el camino, las manos aferradas al volante, el rostro con una expresión completamente nula dibujada.

—Creo que la perilla de allí activa el aire acondicionado.

El rubio miró la pequeña y oxidada perilla que se encontraba al lado de la radio del coche, estaba cubierta de polvo. Quiso girarla en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, pero supuso que algo andaba mal en cuanto la perilla saltó de su posición (Sí, literalmente), voló unos cortos segundos por los aires y acabó en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—Hm, sí… Ron me dijo que eso suele pasar a veces.

—Me hubieras advertido que íbamos a viajar en el TroncoMóvil y me vestía con un taparrabo y traía un garrote —se lamentó el muchacho, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el respaldo del asiento. Desgraciadamente, debajo tenía una camisa negruzca que no era precisamente fresca, sentía los rayos solares aún más cerca de su piel, _(¡Pero si casi era medianoche!)_ y la sensación de "me estoy convirtiendo en un puto huevo frito" no hizo más que aumentar.

Harry lanzó una risotada, (probablemente debido a la imagen mental de Draco vestido con solamente un taparrabo) y le recomendó:

—¿Por qué no abres la ventanilla? Claro, si no te preocupa despeinarte un poco.

Draco tomó la manija sobre la compuerta a su costado izquierdo, e intentó girarla pero no se movió un solo centímetro. Frunció el ceño, molesto, e intentó nuevamente, un trabajo totalmente inútil puesto que la manivela se giraba en el sentido opuesto (Algo que ni Draco ni el mago más inteligente pudieron descubrir jamás).

—Y los _muggles_ viven viajando en estos cacharros. Increíble. —se quejó el blondo, abriendo los dos primeros botones de su camisa, y con una expresión de asco en el rostro —Si tan sólo tuviera mi varita…

—Pero no la tienes y no la vas a tener. Es parte de la idea —sentenció Harry con una seguridad que provocó que Draco arqueara las cejas en respuesta.

Porque la idea, sin duda, era _bastante_ mala.

Miró hacia atrás y notó que en uno de los asientos traseros del automóvil la ventanilla ya se encontraba abierta. Sonrió y miró a Harry, que no le había dirigido una sola mirada desde que partieron rumbo a Dios sabe dónde. En una maniobra bastante complicada, logró escurrirse entre el asiento del ojiverde y el suyo; y se abalanzó sobre el asiento trasero, prácticamente sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Se relajó al sentir el viento fresco revolver sus cabellos dorados, refrescar su rostro, deslizarse por su cuello e incluso conseguir bajar la temperatura de su torso.

Harry le echó una ojeada llena de reproche. Se estaba esforzando bastante y Draco subestimaba su idea. No había sido fácil inventarle a Ron una tonta excusa para conseguir el antiguo Ford Anglia de su padre, aunque sea por una noche. Fue necesario ir a la librería más próxima a pedir un tomo de _"Cómo aprender a manejar un coche _muggle_ y no estrellarse en el intento"_, y las extrañas indicaciones, en vez de aclarar las difusas nociones acerca del transporte, tan sólo las oscurecieron; y el joven sentía que estaba tanteando en un salón oscuro en busca del picaporte.

Doblar en las curvas cerradas era el asunto más complicado, pero lo estaba sobrellevando bastante bien; se había encontrado con muy pocos otros coches en todo el trayecto, posiblemente debido a lo avanzada que se encontraba la hora, y no había tenido demasiados inconvenientes con ninguno. De todas formas, confiaba en que, si sus reflejos llegasen a fallarle en alguna situación riesgosa, el automóvil lograra esquivar el peligro; después de todo, era un coche mágico. Aquello no era parte de su idea, es más; se había negado a que Ron le enseñase cómo funcionaba el sistema de invisibilidad y cómo debía manejarse en caso de volar, dado que la única función que Harry deseaba aportarle era en tierra.

Localizó un frondoso árbol junto a la carretera, y le llamó la atención puesto que en todo el camino no había visto siquiera un arbusto junto al asfalto. Se imaginó con cuarenta años de edad, en unas vacaciones familiares, con tres pequeños niños y con una esposa. Verían aquel árbol y les parecería encantador, por lo que detendrían el viaje e improvisarían un pequeño picnic bajo las ramas de aquel sauce que bailaban tranquilamente con el viento. Y entonces él reiría por lo bajo mientras comía un emparedado preparado por su mujer, visualizando en su mente algún antiguo recuerdo relacionado con aquel árbol. El Harry verdadero sonrió ante aquella imagen mental. Bajó la velocidad y, con sumo cuidado, posicionó el vehículo a la sombra de aquellas ramas que parecían representar alguna especie de cueva de madera.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—Creí que sería en donde yo quisiese. Por algo es _mi_ idea. —y detuvo la marcha del coche.

El rubio observó el sauce que, en falta de una palabra mejor, le parecía escalofriante, como si entre las frondosas hojas se escondiesen miles de ojos que no dejaban de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Definitivamente, aquello no iba, no podía, ni en la más lejana y estúpida ilusión, ser una buena idea.

Harry imitó la maniobra que el blondo había realizado minutos antes, y pasó entre medio de los dos asientos. Se acomodó junto a su compañero de viaje y en cuanto tocó el cuero del asiento pegó un pequeño brinco. Se había sentado sobre la perilla del aire acondicionado. Maldiciendo, la tiró por la ventanilla entreabierta.

Draco había entrelazado las manos y apoyado sus codos en las piernas, centrando todo su peso allí. El moreno miró por la ventanilla y reprimió las ganas de silbar; lo único que podía hacer de aquel momento más incómodo, era mirarlo. Un grillo comenzó a entonar una molesta melodía, y el muchacho tuvo ganas de salir del coche para pisarlo, aún sabiendo que sería imposible encontrarlo en medio de aquel descampado.

—Vaya que tenías razón —dijo Draco, su voz sonaba fuertemente en el pequeño ambiente —. La verdad es que nunca me habías excitado tanto, Potter. —sentenció con sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo, la idea parecía menos estúpida cuando me la imaginé, ¿está bien? —exclamó, enervándose en su lugar como si hubiera recibido un pinchazo en la espalda —Al menos podrías ponerle ánimos.

—Discúlpame por no tener una erección en un TroncoMóvil en medio de la nada. La verdad es que no me había pasado antes.

Harry emitió un bufido de indignación.

—Si todo dependiera de ti y tu imaginación, sería absolutamente monótono. Lo más interesante que experimentaríamos sería hacerlo sin lubricante.

—…Cosa que es imposible porque lloras como una nena.

Se enderezó aún más en su asiento, si es que aquello era posible; como intentando así ganarse un poco de digno respeto.

—¡Creí que eso había quedado aclarado! Tan sólo… era de mañana… la luz… mis ojos son sensibles…—y supo que era la peor excusa que podía haber dado, y que su dignidad ya estaba enterrada varios grados bajo cero.

El ojiverde sintió la pierna del rubio contra la suya y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el árbol. Nuevamente se imaginó que dentro de veinte años visitaba ese lugar con su familia, y comenzó a surgir un calor en su organismo, precisamente en su pecho, como si fuera una chispa breve que nace del golpe entre dos rocas, o el choque eléctrico de dos cables que se rozan.

—Draco —dijo débilmente—. ¿Piensas casarte algún día?

La expresión del muchacho fue inigualable, una mezcla entre sorpresa y estupefacción.

—¿A dónde va esta charla? —Harry sonrió.

—Imagina que tienes cuarenta años. Estás casado. Tienes un hijo. Tal vez más de uno. Son vacaciones y van a acampar. Ven este árbol y se sientan a comer debajo de él. Y entonces te acuerdas de cuando tenías veintiuno e hiciste otras cosas bajo la sombra de este sauce. Otras cosas que no eran precisamente comer.

El moreno sonrió al percibir que un pequeño y débil brillo ya había traspasado fugazmente su mirada. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos y Draco también lo miró a él. Fijamente.

—¿Qué cosas recordaría, exactamente?

El grillo había cesado su canto. El silencio del ambiente era sepulcral, sólo se oían claramente sus voces, y sus respiraciones eran sólo un débil sonido de ambientación.

—Que estacioné un Ford Anglia de varias décadas atrás justo al lado del las raíces incipientes del árbol. Que estábamos en el asiento trasero.

—¿Sentados? —preguntó, enderezándose en su lugar. En una situación normal, la conversación no habría hecho más que provocarle risa, pero por algún extraño motivo le producía varias sensaciones excepto esa.

—No. Yo estaba recostado sobre el asiento. Y tú encima.

—¿Besándote?

—Algo así. Me mordías, más bien. —y continuaban mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Estábamos vestidos?

—Hm, no exactamente. Teníamos las camisas desprendidas y los pantalones por los tobillos. Y tú te frotabas contra mí.

—Me frotaba. —repitió el rubio. Desde sus labios se oía mucho mejor. Harry podía observar cómo su tórax se inflaba y desinflaba dentro de su camisa debido a la galopante respiración.

—Y me decías cosas. Sucias. Vulgares.

—¿Como qué?

El ojiverde se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. No podía dejar de observar las pupilas dilatadas del rubio. Tomó aliento e intentó ignorar el calor que se había deslizado desde su pecho hasta su vientre y bajaba lentamente por su entrepierna, como una bomba de tiempo.

—Que siempre habías querido follarme. Justo así. Y maldecías. Decías "Joder, sí". Y te frotabas más fuerte.

Y Harry no pudo continuar su relato, porque de pronto le habían estampillado contra la puerta del automóvil. Y porque unos labios habían chocado contra los suyos fuertemente, casi lastimándolo, y una lengua desesperada había embestido contra la suya. Porque Draco lo había aprisionado entre sus brazos y le había desprendido la camisa de un tirón, y unos cuantos botones salieron disparados en diversas direcciones.

Unos dientes mordisquearon su cuello, casi de manera traviesa; y su garganta emitió un inconsciente gemido en cuanto un bulto se clavó repentinamente contra su pierna. Aquel fuego que había comenzado a consumirlo, se concentró, sin duda alguna, debajo de su vientre, y sin ocurrírsele alguna otra solución, se encargó de que sus cuerpos no se separasen ni por un centímetro.

Con un brusco movimiento terminó, tal como en su relato, recostado sobre el asiento de cuero; desprendió los botones de la camisa del blondo en una rápida maniobra, y cuando quiso quitársela, accidentalmente terminó desgarrándola.

—Te odio, era mi camisa preferida. — terció el muchacho, pero en cuanto las manos de Harry se cerraron sobre su trasero y lo atrajeron hacia él, no pudo recordar ninguna camisa suya o para qué servían.

Los dedos temblorosos de Draco se encargaron de desprender torpemente los pantalones del moreno, aquel sutil roce con su entrepierna provocó que Harry se mordiese el labio maldiciendo internamente; mientras imitaba el movimiento del blondo.

—¿Es así como te lo imaginabas? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa, sus labios chocaron con su cuello, mientras le bajaba los pantalones lenta y suavemente.

—No. —contestó el ojiverde, entonces tomó la cintura de los pantalones del blondo, y los bajó de un tirón, rápido y brusco —_Así_ me lo imaginaba.

La necesidad urgente de sentir el tacto de su piel comenzó a hacerse notoria. El rubio no cesaba de lanzar pequeñas embestidas contra la pierna desnuda de Harry, mientras él respondía con jadeos entrecortados.

Cuando la ropa interior ya no fue una molestia, Draco comenzó a moverse sobre él. Tenía los músculos tensos debido a aquella incómoda posición y a lo pequeño del espacio, pero algo en su interior clamaba un ritmo más fuerte; su erección latía pulsante y en su mente sólo existía cabida para una palabra: _Fricción_.

Una de las manos del Slytherin se dirigió con un deje pícaro hasta los glúteos del moreno, abriéndose paso entre el cuero del asiento del automóvil. Harry contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos fuertemente, al sentir como un dedo se deslizaba en su interior, lenta, suave y dolorosamente; casi con una tortuosa y sadomasoquista delicadeza. Gimió sobre el hombro del rubio, su boca desprendía un calor sofocante.

—¿Vas a llorar de nuevo? —le preguntó, puesto a que no había vuelto a abrir los ojos.

—Muérete.

Sonrió y siguió frotándose, y creyó que su entrepierna estaba a punto de explotar, sentía que la piel le quedaba pequeña, estaba ansioso por penetrarlo pero quería hacerlo esperar, por una vez en la vida deseaba darle prioridad y cumplirlo todo tal como su fantasía exigía (Una idea que comenzaba a parecerle menos estúpida segundo a segundo).

Entonces comenzó a sentir un pequeño ruido, como un bramido… no, un rugido. No, tampoco. Arqueó las cejas y detuvo sus movimientos.

—No me digas que estás ronroneando, Potter, porque te golpearé.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy escuchando un ruido. ¿O es que tengo hambre?

—No, —dijo Harry, y ambos comenzaron a incorporarse, intentando disfrazar el miedo con curiosidad— yo también lo escucho.

No fue hasta que el viejo Ford Anglia comenzó a balancearse, y aquel "rugido" comenzó a aumentar, que cayeron en la cuenta del asunto. Los ojos del ojiverde se abrieron a más no poder, mientras Draco lo miraba extrañado. Iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, pero el coche pegó un brinco y debieron aferrarse a los asientos para no terminar en el suelo. Entonces el automóvil se comenzó a andar, como si tuviera vida propia, al costado de la carretera, a una velocidad increíble.

—¿Qué mierda…?

Pero antes de que el blondo pudiera terminar de maldecir, Harry lo había tomado como punto de apoyo para llegar al asiento del piloto sin caerse. Ni bien llegó a esa posición tomó el volante con unas manos aún temblorosas, y condujo el transporte hasta la carretera, aunque sin disminuir la velocidad.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a este cacharro? —preguntó Draco, colocándose en el asiento de copiloto prácticamente haciendo malabares; pero a diferencia de su compañero, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para subirse los pantalones.

—No tengo idea. Pero no puedo bajarle la velocidad —susurró Harry con voz ronca, casi inaudible.

El rubio arqueó las cejas nuevamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy bien —aseguró, pero su voz se oyó aún más gutural, aún más baja.

—Tienes el rostro como si te hubieran metido un rastrillo en el culo. Y te tiemblan las manos. Y tu… oh.

Era una obviedad tan enorme que se sorprendió a sí mismo haber tardado tanto en notarlo.

No, literalmente. Era una obviedad enorme. _Enorme_.

Porque si existe una cosa imposible de disimular en este mundo, es estar borracho, estar enamorado, y estar desnudo con una erección a punto de explotar.

El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba con una rapidez preocupante, sus pupilas brillaban y estaba cubierto por un extraño sudor frío. Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por Draco, que repasaba una vez más en su mente y tan sólo se le ocurría una solución.

No lo pensó demasiado. Se arrodilló en el asiento color beige, hacia la dirección del asiento del piloto, y su mano derecha encerró el miembro de quien se encontraba allí sentado. El moreno se estremeció de pies a cabeza, arqueó la espalda y de su pelvis surgió un imprevisto espasmo; se movió contra aquella mano que se sentía helada en comparación con su piel.

No, no era así como lo había imaginado, pero no tenía ningún derecho a quejarse. No podía quejarse. Aferraba el volante con tanta fuerza que corría peligro de romperlo. Sentía cómo la mano de Draco bombeaba contra su entrepierna, rápido y brusco, y creyó que no existía ninguna sensación similar a la de aquel glorioso tacto de piel arremetido con furia. Fricción.

No podía despegar la vista del camino o terminarían estrellándose en la próxima curva, a pesar de las intensas ansias que tenía de observar la expresión del blondo mientras lo masturbaba. Él pareció haberle leído el pensamiento, porque al instante comenzó a reemplazar el sentido de la vista con el auditivo.

—¿Te gusta follarte mi mano, verdad? ¿Te parece monótono que te haga una paja mientras conduces? ¿Te lo imaginaste alguna vez?

—Joder. Oh, joder. —balbuceó tan congruentemente como su entrecortada respiración se lo permitía. Aquella fricción superaba a creces su imaginación.

Sintió cómo el orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo; creciendo desde la punta de sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas, estallando en su entrepierna, pero trepando por su pecho y expresándose en un grito que surgió de su garganta, omitió su boca y se perdió entre otros labios que sofocaron los suyos bruscamente.

Recuperó el aliento y la cordura justo a tiempo para doblar una curva cerrada. Y exactamente en el momento en el que las sensaciones post-orgásmicas dejaron de sentirse, el viejo Ford Anglia bajó la velocidad lentamente hasta quedarse completamente detenido, en medio de la carretera.

Draco largó una sonora carcajada, mientras en el rostro de Harry se dibujaba una gran muestra de indignación.

—Esto es una farsa. No me dejaste traer mi varita pero este coche tiene vida propia. Tus ideas son mierda.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me la pasé bastante bien. —aclaró, mientras se subía los pantalones y se los prendía.

Un sonido comenzó a surgir de las lejanías, en un principio pensó que era el viejo coche del padre de Ron nuevamente, pero éste se había apagado en cuanto detuvo su carrera; era un sonido mucho más agudo. Una sirena. Sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y miró hacia atrás, preguntándose si había ocurrido un accidente de tránsito en las cercanías y la ambulancia iba en su rescate. Pero se trataba de un coche patrulla de policías, que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Se detuvo unos pocos metros detrás de donde estaba estacionado el Ford Anglia, la sirena dejó de sonar y la puerta de la patrulla se abrió. De su interior salió un hombre barrigón y de baja estatura, vestido con el uniforme de la policía (Para un _muggle_ estas son obviedades pero estamos tratando con Harry Potter) y con una actitud soberbia y de evidente superioridad. Se acercó a paso lento (En el que aprovecharon para prender sus camisas e intentar arreglar sus cabelleras), y golpeó en la ventanilla entreabierta de Harry, indicándole que la abriera por completo.

—¿S-sí, oficial? —balbuceó el moreno, intentando sonar lo más _muggle_ posible.

—Esto no es estacionamiento, muchacho. ¿En dónde crees que estás? —inquirió, peinándose con un dedo su tupido bigote.

—Disculpe, señor. Tuvimos un… pequeño percance — y ya estaba a punto de arrancar el coche cuando el hombre arremetió con autoridad.

—Déjame ver tu licencia.

—¿Li-licencia?

Aquello no estaba en _"Cómo aprender a manejar un coche _muggle_ y no estrellarse en el intento". _

—Sí, tu licencia de conducir. Es ilegal conducir sin ella. ¿Eres un amish o qué?

Observó a Draco pero tenía la misma expresión de imbécil que él. Entonces pensó, que tal vez, todo aquello _sí_ era una mala idea.

* * *

—Violarme en un coche —sentenció Harry, murmurando, mientras subían a la patrulla de policía con las manos esposadas en la espalda—. Es bajo hasta para ti, ¿no crees?

El gesto del rostro del blondo le indicó que aquel era el momento menos indicado para hacer un chiste. Entonces arqueó las cejas, y le murmuró, como si escupiera las palabras:

—La próxima vez, Potter, lo hacemos sin lubricante y te dejas de joder.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer! Debió haberte costado bastante trabajo, I know xDDD (Las ideas de Harry ._.) **

**Un review constructivo-destructivo-vociferador y te ganás un pasaje al cielo (:**


End file.
